Alice madness returns - A Dollgirls creation
by CadySinclair
Summary: What happens when one of the insane children is captured, i don't own any of the characters and respect the rightful owners wishes if they feel it should be taken down -bows- Rated M for obvious reasons


Disclaimer; i do not own any of these characters and only publish this as an non profitable piece of work, please tell me if it needs work or tweaking, will be glad to do so, and um... please be kind... first time ever published something x.x [hides]

[i]how did the dollgirl come to be...[/i]

darkness... pain... more darkness... where was i? where was this? and what was going to happen to me? were my friends alright? had they escaped in time? i drifted away back into darkness...

The first thing I knew was a strange smell, as it reached my nostrils as well as a feeling of warmth... wet warmth, as though cocooned in a womb... I turned my head slightly letting out a moan of pain my legs were in a terrible state as well as my arms; large areas of flesh were exposed, the muscles underneath bulging out from where the ruin had got me with its claws. I was aware of soft breathing above me as well as a quiet humming, the tune I could not place for the moment...

The dollmaker smiled as he watched me come round, he was cradling me in his palm, in a pool of ruin, the ooze covering most of me, he stroked my head with one of his fingers from his other hand. "mmphfmmmfff..." I murmured opening my eyes a moment... before closing them again exhausted still and any chance to escape from the pain was relished... The dollmaker shook his head slightly "Hush my little one..." and reached up into a drawer taking out a few doll parts and aligned them up with my limbs, shaking his head when I made a sound of protest and squirmed before he moved his thumb over my stomach and lightly pressed, holding me pinned like a bug. He tried several pieces putting them back if they were either too small or too big.

"emme... go..." I whimpered weakly still trying to move away as he once finding the correct sizes began slipping the parts over my own starting with my legs. They felt like heavy soft gel as they slid on molding around my flesh ensuring a snug fit, once they were in place, they seemed to solidify and go rock hard, locked onto my leg, he then did the same with my other limbs, all I could do was let out a soft whimpering moan on each piece there seemed small holes as in the sort one might find when making a marionette where the strings and hooks were attached, "You're almost there... almost free, soon you will forget all your worries and memories..." He crooned as he started to fit the main body onto me, it was in two halves like a suit of armour again soft and pliable as it was fitted around my torso, during this I noticed things... first off I could no longer feel my arms encased in the porcelain, in fact as I looked drowsily at the limb in question I absentmindedly flexed my fingers and saw that the doll parts moved as though my own...

"Soon to be finished... soon my little star... my little ballerina, you will be complete." he smiled dipping a finger into a pool of liquid ruin and smoothed it over the holes hushing the pained gasps as it seeped in, burning off my skin... and adhering the doll parts to my body... it soon dulled down as it went on, by that time I was completely aside from my head encased in a dolls body...

"Now... one final touch... you will cry I know... it will hurt I know... but then you will be finished, and ready." The dollmaker spoke as soft as ever, as he reached into a drawer in his chest and pulled out a blank dolls head, it was then split into two parts which were then held over my head the first part was held behind me resting my head into it, there were pins in it, with small barbs which pricked the back of my head, only a few millimetres out from the wall as the face was set over my face "You must hold still... do not move a single muscle..." he warned before holding my head in his hand and used his other hand to pressed the edges closed... silent screams hissed though the mouth... as blood dripped from underneath there was a hole in the top still... and it was through this as i cried that he dripped molten ruin into locking my head into the thing, as well as burning away my skin... the doll parts becoming one with my body... all I knew was agony...

I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is waking up the dollmaker looking down at me stroking my porcelain face. "One more little detail and you will be ready my child." he smiled as he turned and picked up a strange looking object one pointed like a needle and the other like an oversized melon scoop and moved it towards my face "see through new eyes... new eyes that see... see the wonderful that living in you will be." strangely enough I didn't even feel it as it went into my eye socket the razor sharp edge of the scoop severing the ocular muscles and tendons... before lifting away the eye and moving it towards two eyepot monsters and set it inside the metal socket of one of them, before doing the same with my other eye, leaving me stone blind... I still didn't feel anything, in fact I didn't feel anything at all anymore and I *looked* up at him curiously... The dollmaker just told me to hold still as he scooped up a ladleful of the ruin and poured it onto my face filling the empty sockets... before wiping the excess away. I blinked once, twice and thrice before I looked around... I could see again, but this time my world was different, it no longer seemed the dark and dank place, but full of light, the ruin creature bubbled and squealed but now instead of being repulsive and disgusting, I only felt friendship towards it, it and its other brethren were to be my friends in this new world, I would protect them, and they would protect me.

I think if i'd been able to I would have smiled at this new role, I felt stronger than ever, and I no longer was bound in a puny human shell... for all I went through for this and the fear I once had for being caught had all just slipped away, I felt... free? what had I been afraid of? what was fear anyway? I felt happier than i'd ever been! laughter bubbled up and spilled from my mouth as i twirled and pranced around on my tiptoes.

I was brought out of my day dreaming and thoughts with the sound of snipping and sewing... I then looked down and let out a strange sounding squealing whine upset at the fact I was naked where were my clothes? I hadn't a stitch on!

"Hush my little one have no fear..." was the soft sound as I was picked in gentle fingers and promptly dressed and something was drawn over my face, I would guess it was just last minute details he'd forgotten to do "that is much better isn't it my girl... my precious little star, my ballerina." The dollmaker cooed stroking my head adjusting my hair he'd attached to my head combing the golden brown hair neatly before he went and tied it into two bunches with white ribbons, I looked so pretty now. "Now off you go and explore, be careful not to get into trouble now poppet and if you see any of your old friends bring them to me, then I will make them just like you, would you like that?" he stroked my head once more as I nodded and giggled before skipping off gaily... happy as can be... no fears... no worries... no anything at all...


End file.
